Ivy's Cry (On Hiatus)
by ApolloKitty
Summary: When Ivykit becomes an apprentice, she lives an ordinary life, then becomes a warrior, right? WRONG. When she figures out her sister is visiting the Dark Forest, will she be able to stop her, or kill her own kin? Will she survive a journey that may take her to where no cat had ventured? Or will she not be able to control the power in her paws... [Taking a Break for Awhile, Sorry!]
1. Alliegances:

**Hey guys, ApolloKitty here! Im writing a new Book! Here are the Alliegances! Oh, and Please review! You don't know** ** _HOW_** **much it encourages me! :3**

Alliegances:

RiverClan

Leader: Swanstar: elegant white she cat

Deputy: Strongriver: aging gray tom

Medicine Cat: Lakeheart: blue-gray she cat

(App: Troutpaw)

Warriors:

Frostmist: gray she cat

Reedheart: bold dark ginger tom

Minnowfur: dark gray she cat

(App: Waterpaw)

Shimmerpelt: silver she Cat

Mallowclaw: light brown tabby tom

Echostorm: silver tabby tom

(App: Icepaw)

Mintsplash: white tabby tom

Fallowfern: pale brown she cat

Hailpelt: thick pelted gray tom

Rippleclaw: black and silver tabby tom

Otterfur: brown tom

Lilystem: pale gray she cat

Apprentices:

Troutpaw: gray tabby tom with white belly and legs

Icepaw: gray and white tom

Waterpaw: brown and white she cat

Queens:

Streamflower: gray she Cat (Mate: Mintsplash)

Kits:

Snowkit: white she Cat with a gray paw

Ivykit: silver and white tabby she cat

Sweetriver: ginger she cat, expecting Reedheart's kits

ThunderClan:

Leader: Cloudstar: long haired white tom

Deputy: Foxpelt: reddish tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Duskfur: brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan:

Leader: Birchstar: creamy brown she Cat

Deputy: Snaketail: brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Nightfur: black tom

WindClan:

Leader: Swiftstar: dark gray tom

Deputy: Milkfur: creamy white tom

Medicine Cat: Larkwing: silver & black she cat


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1:

Prologue:

A gray she cat lay in the storm, crying in agony. A white tom leaned over her with worry. "Will she be alright?" The white tom fretted.

"I won't know until you move out of the way, Mintsplash!" A blue-gray she cat snapped.

"I'm sorry, Lakeheart, I'm just worried." Mintsplash growled.

Lakeheart gently nosed the gray she cat. "Everything's fine. It's not your fault the kits had to come while you were out on a walk while a storm was approaching."

Eventually, two small kits were on the ground, mewling. "See, Streamflower? Your kits are beautiful." Lakeheart sighed.

Streamflower sighed with love. "Yes they are."

Mintsplash nuzzled his mate. "Thank you, Lakeheart." He said to the medicine cat before looking at his kits.

"Let's name the white one Snowkit." Streamflower murmured, nuzzling the soft white she kit. Mintsplash murmured agreement.

"And the silver and white she kit can be named Ivykit." Mintsplash breathed, touching the kit softly.

Lakeheart let out a hiss. _"The Ivy's power is great, but blood will shed blood."_

Neither Streamflower or Mintsplash payed attention; instead, they nuzzled their kits until the storm was over.

Chapter 1:

Ivykit's ears rung with fear as she ran through the nursery. A shadow approached from behind her and soon toppled on top of her. "No fair!" Ivykit squealed to her sister, who was pawing her back. "You had a head start!"

Snowkit rolled her eyes. "Your just a sore loser." She teased.

Ivykit opened her jaws, about to snap a sharp protest when Streamflower meowed. "Kits, come to me. I have to tell you something."

Ivykit immediately ran to her mother, hoping it would be a story. "Is it a story?" She squeaked. "I want to hear the one when we were born, or how ShadowClan is evil, or how ThunderClan steals our river, or-"

"No, young Ivykit." Streamflower meowed softly, hushing her. "I have to go on a journey with Swanstar. I might not be back for a moon."

Ivykit felt fear and anger storm through her small chest. "What?" She growled, stomping her paw as hard as she could. "Our apprentice ceremony is in a moon! You can't leave us!"

Ivykit heard Snowkit mew, "Yeah, we need you."

Streamflower sighed softly. "I'm so sorry, my kits. I'll try to come back as soon as possible."

"When are you leaving?" Ivykit mumbled, trying to act angry with her mother. The truth was, she didn't want Streamflower to leave. What if she never returned?

"Oh, Ivykit, I'm leaving tomorrow. I still have the rest of today with you." Streamflower nuzzled her and Snowkit gently. Ivykit poked her head outside. The sun was getting ready to hide behind the grassy hills, and the moon was rising.

"But today is gone!" Snowkit yelped. Ivykit stood next to Snowkit in agreement; why couldn't their mother leave later? What was so important, anyway?

"My kits, please understand. Sweetriver will be here to take care of you, along with your father, Mintsplash. I'll be back before you know it." Streamflower explained.

Ivykit still couldn't believe her mother was leaving. She sagged. "Well, at least tell us where your going." Ivykit mumbled.

Streamflower purred. "It's a secret. Now rest, my kits. Come sleep with me." Ivykit curled next to her mother, soon joined by Snowkit. She slowly fell into a silent sleep, all anger and sadness swept away.


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Ivykit woke, pale sunlight shining on her flank. The scent of her mother was stale; Ivykit immediately looked for her. She nudged Snowkit awake.

"What? I was dreaming about a big, fat, minnow that I caught!" Snowkit hissed, wide awake. Ivykit rolled her blue eyes.

"Streamflower left without saying goodbye!" Ivykit growled. Snowkit' eyes widened, then she shrugged.

"It was for the best." Her sister said. "If she told us, we'd be holding her back."

Ivykit twitched her ear in reluctant agreement, then decided to go see Mintsplash. She caught a glimpse of his white fur near the fresh-kill pile. She ran towards her father. "Ivykit, what are you doing up so early?" Mintsplash asked, his voice full of concern.

Ivykit knew her father was just overprotective. "Um, I woke up. And Streamflower wasn't there." She mewed.

Mintsplash nuzzled her. "She had to leave with Swanstar." His gaze clouded with worry. "But Strongriver is aging. I hope she comes back in time before he retires, or even dies."

Ivykit's ears flattened at the thought of Strongriver dying. She shook herself. "Can I have this trout?" She asked her father innocently.

Mintsplash rolled his eyes. "Share it with Snowkit. I'll check on you later." He meowed before turned to talk to Hailpelt. Ivykit dragged the enormous trout to the nursery. She heard Snowkit lick her jaws.

"Thanks!" Was all her sister said before digging into the fish. Ivykit felt amusement storm through her, but she ate the trout with her.

Ivykit felt her stomach churn, and she knew she was full. She glanced at Sweetriver, who was still asleep. "Let's give it to Sweetriver!" Ivykit squealed. "She'll be so happy!"

Snowkit sighed, taking one last strip of trout off and savoring the taste. Ivykit dragged the half-eaten fish to Sweetriver.

The expectant queen rose at the scent. "You kits brought this?" Sweetriver asked. Ivykit nodded along with Snowkit eagerly.

"Thank you! You'll both make fine warriors one day!" Sweetriver mumbled through trout. Ivykit turned away from her, padding outside. She spotted Troutpaw chatting with Waterpaw affectionately. Ivykit couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy; she had always had a crush on Troutpaw ever since she was half a moon old.

 _Well, that won't happen,_ Ivykit thought to herself. _Troutpaw likes Waterpaw, not me._

Ivykit knew she would be no help to any of the warriors. She wished there were Elders in RiverClan. She wanted Elders, so they could tell stories to her all day. Ivykit instead ran to Reedheart.

"Hey, Ivykit." Reedheart greeted her. Ivykit tilted her head in greeting, looking at the strong tom.

"Do you plan to be deputy someday?" She asked (because that was the first thing that popped up in her mind).

Reedheart let out a purr of amusement. "Maybe, if StarClan approves. Now, go lie down in the sun with your sister while I see Sweetriver."

Ivykit knew that lying down in the sun was the last thing she wanted to do. She looked around, then sneakily snuck out of camp. "I should've brought Snowkit with me." She muttered to herself, then ran into the damp forest.

Terror surged through Ivykit as she saw the river up ahead. She urged her paws to stop, but they kept going. Before she knew it, she was in the water.

Drowning.

 **Mwahaha, left you on a cliffie. Itll stay that way until i get at least ONE review!**


	4. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Ivykit breathed in, only choking on the water. _This was such a dumb idea_ , she thought to herself frantically. _I shouldn't have even snuck out of camp!_

Ivykit felt herself going down in the river. She panicked, paddling her paws as hard as she could. _I'm a RiverClan cat!_ She exclaimed in her mind. _Why can't I just_ swim?

Ivykit let the darkness surround the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, teeth sank into her scruff. Ivykit tried to mew with relief, but only managed to grunt.

Ivykit squinted her eyes at the daylight. She looked at the cat. _Oh, of all the cats, StarClan! You had to pick Troutpaw!_

"Ivykit, how did you end up in the river?" Troutpaw asked, though Ivykit could see the fear and amusement in his sapphire blue eyes.

"I..." Ivykit had never been so close to Troutpaw before. "I snuck out of camp."

Troutpaw let out a purr of amusement. "I remember when I did that. I was pretending to be a warrior..." His eyes clouded.

"What's wrong?" Ivykit asked, worried she did something.

Troutpaw sighed. "Those were the days when I thought I would be a warrior. But, I'm a medicine cat apprentice.."

Ivykit didn't know what to say. She wanted to blurt out, _Well, your a medicine cat, so you can't mate Waterpaw!,_ but kept her jaws shut. She knew that would be rude.

Troutpaw eventually padded back to camp with her. Ivykit felt her fur tingling with self-consciousness, but she ignored it. "So, what's it like being a medicine cat?" She asked.

Troutpaw sighed. "It's not fun. But, I'm supposedly the future medicine cat, so I have to do my job." He glanced at Ivykit. "It was fun doing a warrior action, like saving you."

Ivykit stiffened. "Will you tell any cat?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear. Surely Troutpaw wouldn't tell on her, being the nice cat he was?

Troutpaw purred. "Nope. But I'm sure every cat will guess where you've been."

As Ivykit entered the camp, Mintsplash surrounded her. "Oh, Ivykit, where have you been? The camp's been looking for you everywhere! Oh, why are you so wet?"

Ivykit felt herself shrink. She opened her jaws to say what happened, but Troutpaw instantly responded.

"Ivykit and I just went on a walk. I was looking for herbs, and I decided to bring her with me. Her fur got a bit damp after the trek." He meowed innocently.

Ivykit felt relief tingle in her stomach. She looked at Snowkit, who was sound asleep, batting her paws everywhere. Ivykit rolled her eyes, then pretended she was listening to Mintsplash. She licked Troutpaw's cheek gratefully before running of to the nursery.

As she ran to the nursery, she caught Minnowfur's hiss. She stopped, turning around. The dark gray she cat was lecturing Waterpaw. Ivykit just managed to catch a few words.

"You can not mate with Troutpaw! He is a medicine cat! Every cat here can see your affection to him. If you mate with him, you will be kicked out of RiverClan and..." Ivykit stiffened with fear.

Did she really mean what she said? Would Waterpaw get kicked out of RiverClan if she mated Troutpaw?


	5. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Half a moon passed since the incident where Ivykit snuck out of camp. Ivykit stood next to Snowkit proudly. She couldn't help but feel sadness; Streamflower and Swanstar hadn't returned.

Strongriver rasped words. "Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey join beneath the HighLog (A/N: Someone please tell me what the leader stands on in RiverClan!)."

Ivykit padded closer to the HighLog than any other cat. Strongriver meowed, "We have two apprentices to make. Snowkit, until you are made a warrior, you will be known as Snowpaw. Frostmist, you trained Lilystem well. I expect you to give all the knowledge you have her to Snowpaw."

Ivykit watched her sister in pride as she touched noses with Frostmist. Her sister was so lucky to get a senior warrior as a mentor!

"Ivykit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Reedheart, you've trained Otterfur well. Train Ivypaw with all the intelligence you've given Otterfur."

Ivypaw's eyes gleamed as she touched noses with Reedheart. Her mentor was Reedheart! She whisked her tail gracefully.

"Ivypaw! Snowpaw! Ivypaw! Snowpaw!" The cats cheered. Ivypaw heard Mintsplash's voice, along with Troutpaw's, Sweetriver's, and Lakeheart's. A pang of sadness reached her heart again as she thought of how loud her mother's voice would've been.

Ivypaw glanced at Reedheart. "Can I meet the other apprentices?" She asked.

Reedheart purred. "Of course. May as well get to know everyone."

Ivypaw ran to the apprentices den, Snowpaw behind her. She looked at the two apprentices. Waterpaw came to greet her first.

"Hi! I'm Waterpaw! I guess you already know me. This," She mewed, flicking her tail to a gray and white tom, "Is Icepaw. He's a nice furball. And the oldest."

Ivypaw turned to see the tom, but he was already looking at her. She had to admit, he almost looked cute. The tom finally broke out of his trance, his ears flattening with embarrassment.

"Hi." He meowed curtly before turning his back from her. Ivypaw recoiled slightly. Icepaw didn't seem like a nice furball.

"Well, he's usually a nice furball. I don't really know what's gotten into him." Waterpaw meowed, reading Ivypaw's thoughts. Ivypaw nodded, then looked outside. A short furred, brown tom was sitting down, grooming himself. Ivypaw knew he was Otterfur. She had been good friends with him she was three moons old. At the time, he was an apprentice.

"Hi, Otterfur!" Ivypaw greeted the tom eagerly. Otterfur turned from his grooming, his eyes lighting as he saw her.

"Ivypaw! Congratulations! It's been forever!" He exclaimed, purring. Ivypaw purred back, licking his cheek happily.

"I'm finally an apprentice!" She purred. Otterfur smiled, his eyes showing happiness and... affection?

 _No,_ Ivypaw thought, _Otterfur is just my friend. He probably doesn't like me. I only like him as a friend. Oh, please don't like me! I'm barely an apprentice!_

"Well, uh, I have to go and rest bye!" She stammered without pausing or thinking, running to the apprentice's den. She tried to fall asleep, not understanding why being an apprentice was so complicated. It was only her first day!

Relief stormed through her as she felt Snowpaw snuggle up next to her. With her, she fell asleep, comfort preaching through her bones.

 **Well, that's Chappie four! I'm really sorry if you think they're short. Promise the next one will be longer. And also, please review! I don't care how short it is, but I love seeing all the views and reviews on this story! Thanks! ❤️**


	6. Chapter 5:

**Hey! Its ApolloKitty! I tried to make this chapter longer than usual! Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and one more thing: REVIEW! :3**

Chapter 5:

Ivypaw woke to Reedheart's meow. "Yes, we'll train with you today. I was wondering if I could teach Ivypaw the fishing crouch first.."

Ivypaw padded out of the den, greeting Reedheart with a flick of her ears. "Are we going hunting?" She asked her mentor.

Reedheart purred. "Yes. You'll be hunting with Icepaw. Echostorm and I have decided that Icepaw can show you around."

Ivypaw almost flattened her ears. She couldn't express her feelings for the tom, but his feelings towards her were clear. She turned to look at him. He looked the other way; Ivypaw felt her stomach tie in a knot.

"Well, you two go on. We'll be watching from a distance." Echostorm growled softly. Ivypaw padded a step forward, Icepaw following.

"So... Are you going to the river?" Ivypaw asked.

Icepaw growled. "Where else?"

Ivypaw twitched her tail, fear storming through her. She thought that she liked Icepaw. But Icepaw didn't like her.

 _It's stupid to think about love_ , Ivypaw thought to herself. _What matters is being the best warrior I can possibly be. No distractions._

Icepaw's meow broke her thoughts. "Well, this is the river." Ivypaw almost fell for his strong voice; she shook herself.

 _What are you doing?_ She scolded herself. _He's just an apprentice!_

"Wow. It's..." Ivypaw suppressed a shudder; she wasn't fond of the river ever since she fell into it. She looked at Icepaw, who was licking his paw. Frustration surged through Ivypaw. Wouldn't he say anything?

"Well, I'm guessing you don't know how to catch a fish." He growled.

"Well, this is my first day as an apprentice! What do you expect?" Ivypaw snapped, her annoyance spilling.

Ivypaw couldn't sworn she saw a flash of hurt in Icepaw's eyes, but if she did, it lasted for less than a heartbeat. "Just crouch for awhile, and swipe when the fish comes towards you. You have to be quiet, which I'm guessing is something you probably can't do." Icepaw explained, his voice cold.

Ivypaw opened her jaws to snap a sharp insult towards him, but immediately shut them as Icepaw came back with a large fish in a few moments.

"Your a good hunter." Ivypaw murmured, sniffing the fish. Icepaw shrugged; Ivypaw stifled a purr of amusement, knowing it would get on his last nerve.

"Well, I've shown you the river. I guess we could go see SunningRo-" Icepaw's scowl was cut off by a yowl. Ivypaw turned, surprised to see Swanstar.

"Swanstar? Your back early!" Ivypaw purred, then she recoiled. "Where is Streamflower?"

Swanstar panted. "We were supposed to go to look for a cat named...Brokenheart. He used to be part of RiverClan, but he had information about ThunderClan and WindClan. We both went to him...He took your mother..."

Ivypaw stiffened, a hard lump rising in her throat. "Streamflower is dead?" She choked out.

Swanstar gasped for breath. "I don't know. Brokenheart tricked us. He took Streamflower, and I ran."

Ivypaw felt fear and horror numb her body. "So Streamflower could be dead, and all you did was run away?" She snarled, her limbs shaking.

Swanstar's eyes showed shame. "I'm sorry, Ivypaw." She whispered.

Ivypaw backed away from her, anger and pain surrounding her. "No...Leave me. You excuse for a leader!" She hissed, not even caring she was speaking to her leader.

Fur brushed her side. Ivypaw was startled to see it was Icepaw. His eyes showed sympathy; Ivypaw snarled. "Go away! I don't need any of you!" She ran back to camp, loss surging through her. Her mother was probably dead. It was all Swanstar's fault.

Ivypaw entered the camp, her whole body trembling. Cats immediately came running up to her; Ivypaw ignored them all, running to Mintsplash.

"What's wrong, Ivypaw?" Mintsplash asked. Ivypaw hissed.

"Streamflower is probably dead thanks to Swanstar!" She growled with fear. Mintsplash dropped the bass in his jaws.

"What?" He snarled. Ivypaw felt her heart being scratched to pieces. Her mother was dead. Dead to this clan forever. Snowpaw came up to her, her eyes clouded with grief.

Swanstar entered the camp; every cat snarled with fury towards her. Swanstar jumped up onto the log, explaining everything. Ivypaw covered her ears, her thoughts in a frenzy. Streamflower was her mother. She couldn't be dead. Not ever.

 _She could be alive,_ she told herself. Slowly, it began to make sense. This...Brokenheart would want cats to come to him, to retrieve Streamflower. So he would keep her alive. Ivypaw spoke up.

"I'm going to find her." She snarled. "I will search every single part of this forest until I find Streamflower, even if it means leaving this Clan."

Ivypaw flashed a look to Swanstar. "At least, if I don't come back, I'll die as a hero instead of a coward who has lives and doesn't want to waste them." She looked around.

"If any cat wants to come, you may. I understand if you want to stay here." She snarled. She couldn't believe her own words; would she really leave this Clan to find her mother?

 _Of course,_ she told herself. _My mother is everything to me. Unlike Swanstar, who is just an excuse for a dumb leader._

"I'm coming with you." Snowpaw growled, siding with Ivypaw. Ivypaw's fur bristled with relief. She looked around, anger making her hackles rise.

"Mintsplash? You'd stay with this Clan and abandon your family?" She snarled. Mintsplash looked down; Ivypaw looked away, angry. She glared at Otterfur; even the cat who loved her didn't speak up.

A beaming voice meowed. "I'll go." Ivypaw turned, shocked. Troutpaw? Why would he want to come?

As if reading her thoughts, the tom explained. "You'll need a medicine cat. I guess I should come."

Ivypaw nodded her gratefulness, then looked to her side. Icepaw stood, his eyes narrowed.

Ivypaw knew he wouldn't come. But, to her surprise, he stood up.

"I will go with Ivypaw, only because some cat needs to protect her and..." Icepaw turned his gaze to his sister. "And.. Snowpaw.."

Ivypaw purred softly, happy with her gang. They were all apprentices, but that wasn't the point. She realized the only apprentice who hadn't spoken up was Waterpaw. The she cat was staring at Troutpaw; to Ivypaw's surprise, Troutpaw didn't meet her gaze.

"We will leave," Ivypaw growled. "At sunset. We will come back, but it isn't promised."

Swanstar growled. "Fine. You may leave this Clan until you find Streamflower. Good luck."

Ivypaw turned her back on the idiotic leader; she couldn't believe her. She hoped Swanstar would be dead by the time she came back.

Snowpaw spoke up. "Troutpaw, can you get traveling herbs? If you can. Icepaw, you may as well stay here with Ivypaw while I go get ready."

Ivypaw felt her fur bristle. Why did she have to get left alone with Icepaw. Sure, she liked him, but he was always cold towards her.

"Icepaw," Swanstar meowed. Ivypaw watched as Icepaw turned to see her. "You should get your warrior name before you leave, just in case you don't return."

Ivypaw held back a snarl; she made it sound like the journey would take forever and would be ruthless.

"Icepaw, you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence." Ivypaw realized it hadn't been a proper warrior ceremony. She bristled again.

Once more, she was left with.. Icestorm. He sighed. Ivypaw pawed his ear with caution. "You don't have to come, you know." She murmured.

Icestorm flicked his tail. "You'll need a cat to protect you. Besides," He added, "I don't want to stay in this Clan for that long. It'll be fun to go on an adventure!"

Ivypaw purred with amusement, surprised at Icestorm's happy tone. She sat with him, watching the sun as it slowly made its way down.

"It's time," She meowed.

"Time to leave."


	7. Chapter 6:

**Hey guys! ApolloKitty here, up with Chapter 6!**

 **Frost of Fire:** **Aww! Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means!**

 **QuietStreamThorn:** **Thanks for the comment and advise! I'll try to make these chappies longer!**

Chapter 6:

Ivypaw stood up, shaking herself. She looked at her little group of cats. Troutpaw was with Icestorm, talking excitedly about the journey. Ivypaw rolled her eyes, padding out of camp. She didn't even say goodbye to any other cat.

Ivypaw sensed Snowpaw catching up to her. She looked at her sister. Her eyes were full of sadness. "What's wrong, Snowpaw?" Ivypaw asked.

Snowpaw sighed. "It's just that... The Gathering was only a few days away. We could've gone."

Anger surged through Ivypaw. "You want to go to a Gathering instead of finding our own mother?" She hissed.

Snowpaw sighed again. "No, I guess not. Let's keep going."

Ivypaw glanced at Icestorm. He looked worried. "What if we have to pass through another Clan's territory?" He growled.

Ivypaw realized she should've asked where Swanstar and Streamflower had gone. Now she'd have to guess. "Um, Brokenheart should be in HighStones, or near it. It's the most likely place he'd go. I guess we'll have to cross through WindClan territory."

Icestorm nodded slowly, then took the lead. Ivypaw watched his tail swish across the floor neatly. She didn't even realize that Troutpaw had come up to her.

"I haven't talked to you since you were a kit!" The medicine cat apprentice exclaimed.

Ivypaw purred. "A grown kit."

"Yeah, a grown kit that fell into a river."

"Well, that was, like, almost a Moon ago!"

"Smh. Sure..."

Ivypaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, I guess."

"Yep. I'm a medicine cat!" Troutpaw said proudly.

"A medicine cat apprentice," Ivypaw corrected.

"I'm older than you!" Troutpaw growled mockingly.

"By three moons." Ivypaw meowed.

"Guys! Stop chatting! We're entering WindClan territory," Icestorm growled. "Let's try to stay quiet so no cat makes a big deal."

Ivypaw nodded, embarrassment flooding through her. She should be the one in lead, not the one having fun and talking!

Icestorm turned around before entering the border of WindClan. "In battles with WindClan, I've studied their moves. They like to first spot us from a high hill, then come down, making us fight uphill. Make sure to run downhill if there is fighting."

Ivypaw nodded, amazed at how Icestorm learned so much from a few battles. "Okay. I'm sure there won't be any harm done." She meowed, padding into WindClan territory. She sniffed the air; WindClan's scent was fresh.

"They just renewed their borders. They shouldn't be back." Ivypaw growled softly, breaking into a run. "We have to get through their territory fast!"

Snowpaw and Troutpaw ran fast behind her. Icestorm was in the lead, panting. "Hurry! We're almost out-"

A yowl sounded from their side. Fear stormed through Ivypaw. She dared to look. A dark brown tom stood with a white tom and a golden she cat.

"Run!" Troutpaw hissed, running faster. Ivypaw ran faster, her heart racing with her. Her paws ached, but she ignored it, lunging through WindClan territory.

"We can make it!" Snowpaw gasped with exhaustion, running past her. Ivypaw struggled to catch up, but she tripped on a rock. She tumbled through the ferns, slowly getting up. Horror surged through her as she saw cats coming from behind her.

Jaws sank into Ivypaw's scruff. Ivypaw looked up, surprised to see Icestorm. He was carrying her! Was she that slow?

As Icestorm dropped her gently, Ivypaw huffed. "Thanks." She panted, then started running again. Renewed energy struck through her legs. She made her way through the long grass, stumbling into a new scent.

"We escaped!" Ivypaw gasped for breath. She couldn't believe how fast every cat ran. _I have to work on my running skills,_ She told herself.

Icestorm nudged Ivypaw with his muzzle. "Thanks to me, you escaped."

Ivypaw purred. "Yes, thanks to you."

"Hey! Let's not get all happy here! I smell a ThunderPath!" Troutpaw growled, glaring at Icestorm. Ivypaw's eyes widened. Was Troutpaw jealous of her growing relationship with Icestorm?

"I heard that WindClan has tunnels that go under the ThunderPath." Icestorm mumbled, looking at the ThunderPath distantly. Ivypaw almost rolled her eyes.

 _Toms_ , she thought to herself with amusement. _Always jealous because a certain tom gets a pretty she cat._

Ivypaw shook herself. Was she that pretty? She looked at her silver and white fur. It gleamed under the moonlight. _I guess I am pretty. To Icestorm and Troutpaw, at least._

"Maybe we can see the Moonstone and greet StarClan!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Ivypaw had never thought of it; she looked up. The moon was almost high in the air.

"Well, if we want to, we should go fast." Troutpaw muttered, going through a tunnel. Ivypaw followed.

"Woah! This is way easier than going over a ThunderPath!" Ivypaw exclaimed.

Troutpaw flicked his ear gently, running through a dusty path. Every cat followed, and soon, the gleam of the moon showered them.

"That was fast!" Snowpaw purred with enthusiasm, running up a rocky path. Ivypaw sighed, looking at her energetic sister. Wasn't she tired?

"Hurry up, Ivypaw!" Troutpaw meowed, running after Snowpaw. Ivypaw glanced at Icestorm, who was padding slowly up the path.

"Wanna race?" Ivypaw asked him. Icestorm didn't budge. "Aw, are you not trying because your afraid I'll beat you?"

At this, Icestorm sprung up. "Your on!" He hissed playfully, running up the path. Ivypaw followed him, making sure he won.

As they reached the top, a cave sat there, waiting for them. "This is the Moonstone," Icestorm and Troutpaw declared at the same time, staring directly at Ivypaw. They then both glared at each other. Ivypaw held back a cry of laughter.

Snowpaw growled. "Okay, love birds, let's go inside. Troutpaw, lead the way."

Icestorm flanked beside her, muttering to himself. Ivypaw caught a few words. "Love bird...Sure...Troutpaw can't even mate...So mouse-brained..." Ivypaw nudged his flank, amusement bubbling up inside of her.

Troutpaw broke her amused thoughts. She had been following his scent through the dark tunnel. "Touch your nose to it." He growled, crouching beside the rock. Ivypaw stared at it with amazement.

"It's beautiful." She gasped, enjoying its beautiful gleam. She realized every other cat had already touched their noses to it and were asleep. Ivypaw touched it with her nose, and soon fell into darkness.

Ivypaw arose, starry fields around her. A tom sat next to her. She stared at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

The tom purred. "I am Riverstar, the first leader of RiverClan," Ivypaw gaped, not believing it. This tom was Riverstar, the great founder of RiverClan?

"Come with me." He meowed. Ivypaw followed him. She spotted Snowpaw. She was talking with a dark brown tom. Ivypaw looked at her surroundings; it was spooky.

"Is this StarClan?" She whispered. She focused on her sister.

"You are training in the Dark Forest, Snowpaw! You can't act like a ThunderClan cat! You are trying to help your Clan!" The dark tom snarled, then slashed at her cheek. Ivypaw gasped as blood flowed from it.

"Snowpaw! No!" She hissed, running up to her. Both cats vanished. A midst of blood surrounded her. Voices all spoke in unison.

" _The Ivy's power is great, but blood will shed blood unless the darkness is stopped_."

Ivypaw backed away, but she bumped into a she cat. She had long fangs, and snarled, attempting to bite at her neck. Ivypaw screeched, fleeing.

"Help me, StarClan!" She looked frantically for Riverstar, but he was nowhere in sight. The ominous words kept repeating around her, surrounding her.

" _The Ivy's power is great.._.."

Ivypaw snapped awake, gasping. Her heart pounded with fear. Questions strolled through her mind. What was the Dark Forest? What did the Ivy's power mean? She realized Icestorm was awake. Ivypaw tried to act normal.

"Ivypaw, you were meowing in your sleep. You also screamed. Are you okay?" Icestorm asked, his voice stiff with concern.

Ivypaw couldn't help but feel amusement. Only a day or two ago, Icestorm was cold with her. Now, he was steady, calm, and even protective over her. Why? What had changed in that small time?

"Uh, yeah, I'm good." Ivypaw muttered, looking away. She stared at her sister. Horror churned through her as she saw the same gash on her cheek. Blood still flowed from it. Ivypaw's back arched, and her tail fluffed up.

 _I won't ask her what she's doing yet_ , She told herself. _Maybe it's just a misunderstanding._

But as Snowpaw arose, Ivypaw knew something had happened with her sister.

Something horrible.


End file.
